metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Peace Walker weapons and equipment
Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker features weapons not only from the Vietnam War and Cold War at that time but new, bizarre and advanced weapons and equipment, although some of the latter ones are available only via Co-op. Militares Sans Frontieres needs such superior firepower as it continues on the path to becoming an independent military superpower in itself while facing opposition from armed nations across the world. The following is a list of weapons and equipment in Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker. Please note this list is incomplete and currently only reflects most of the weapons featured in the Japanease import version. One significant feature to acknowledge is MSF's ability to conduct Research & Development (R&D) which improves the abilities of weapons and equipment. Uniforms Peace Walker offers numerous uniforms suited for different tasks. In the demo, A particular uniform for Big Boss must be selected with a fixed configuration of weapons and equipment prior to a mission and depending on their requirements. In the retail game, you are free to equip anything on using any uniform. SPECIAL UNIFORMS *Sneaking Suit: A very high camo index makes this special suit ideal for infiltration in many environments and during movement. However, its capacity to carry weapons is limited, but speeds LIFE recovery. Very similar to the one Snake used in Portable Ops. For true stealth soldiers. (Tip: Usually a soldier will notice you when you run up to them, but the sneaking suit cancels ALL sounds, therefore enabling you to run up to them.) *SAND=B *JUNGLE=B *CONRETE=A *SWAMP=B *TREE=B *DIRT=B *ROCK=B *RUINS=B *Battle Dress suit: A heavy armored combat uniform. Although it protects its wearer well, it slows them down. Possesses greater defense and larger weapons capacity than other suits. An armored version of the Sneaking Suit from Operation: Snake Eater. Provides lower camo index, ideal for a mix of combat and solo sneaking (Tip: This suit helps you for boss fights, as this armored suit reduces the amount of damage the enemy inflicts. You also get one extra spot for your main weapons.) *SAND=E *JUNGLE=E *CONCRETE=D *SWAMP=E *TREE=E *DIRT=E *ROCK=E *RUINS=E **M60 **M1911A1 **RPG-7 **Grenades **Stun Rod *Battle Dress suit with helmet: A modified version of the Battle Dress that stops enemies shooting head shots and reduces the damage from enemies. *Bad Smell: A very smelly suit that has a special characteristic: when you cqc hold a soldier, they will be knocked out instantly. Normal Uniforms (terms: Useful means S rank, Good means A rank, Medium means B) *Naked Camouflage: Although its defense and camo index are low, it has good weapon capacity and speed. For the gung-ho soldier. **M60 **M1911A1 **RPG-7 **Grenades **Stun RodJungle Fatigues *Jungle Fatigues: A middle class uniform that you start out with. *Leaf: A modified version of the Jungle Fatigues. *Tiger Stripes: Good for Jungles and Ruins. *Choco-Chip: Useful for sand and dirt. *Auscam: Useful for rock. *Squares: Useful for trees. *Splitter: Useful for concrete. *Snake: Useful for ruins. *Neo Moss: useful for Jungle, Ruins, and Swamps. *Tigrex: Good for sand, trees, rocks. *Liolaeus:Good for jungle, swamp, trees, and rocks. *Gear Rex: Good for jungle, concrete, and swamps. FUN CAMOs *Tuxedo: A tuxedo *Miller: Miller's uniform; Good for jungle. *Swim Trunks/Bikini: Just to show off your awesome body :P *T-Shirt: A pure white t-shirt for casual wear. DOWNLOADABLE CAMO *UNIQLO T-shirts *Doritos *Axe *Lawson *Pepsi Nex *Pink: A pink uniform *Black: A black uniform Weapons The benefit of Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker is the ability to use non-lethal weapons as killing enemies is discouraged; however, lethal weapons used by enemy forces are inevitably available as a majority and are best used on non-living targets or obstacles. Note that many weapons are unavailable to the player in the demo version. To develop weapons, one usually needs to have the proper research and development level, but also to acquire the proper secret documents with schematics to build the specific weapon and upgrade. This section needs much needed work... HAND-TO-HAND *Stun Rod A non-lethal melee weapon producing a large 1.5 million volts capable of overloading the enemy's central nervous system on contact and likely knock them out without dealing lethal damage to them thanks to low electrical current. The user must wait a short time between charges to use this weapon again or make do with the CQC ability offered by this weapon. HANDGUNS (All capable of CQC) *Banana: A piece of fruit that can be used to hold up soldiers. *Strike MK: An airstrike marker. *Supply MK: A supply marker. *K. Pistol: A handheld compact grenade launcher. *M19: A heavy revolver (can be equipped with laser sight). *C96: An automatic handgun. *M1911 Custom: A M1911 varient that has a suppressor and stronger firepower. *M1911: *PB/6P9: Medium strong pistol, useful for infiltrating enemy territory. *PM: A tiny handgun with low firepower. *EZ gun (LIFE): A gun that heals your comrades. *MK. 22 Mod.0 Hush Puppy: A tranquillizer. SHOTGUNS *CAW: An automatic shotgun with supreme firepower, nicknamed "tornado of metal". *Spas-12: A semi-automatic shotgun that has a 8 round magazine. *M37 (sniper): A customized M37 with a scope. *M37: A pump action shotgun that can be customized with a suppressor. *Twin Barrel (Rubber Ball): A non lethal Twin Barrel shotgun that is equipped with two rubber balls. *Twin Barrel: A double barreled shotgun. ASSAULT RIFLES *M16A1 - **Ammunition: 5.56x45mm **Attachments: Suppressor, Shotgun, Grenade Launcher, Dot Sight) A symbolic American assault rifle used by democratic countries with a very good fully automatic rate of fire and decent firepower for dogfights against enemies with similar firepower. Its lighter 5.56x45mm ammunition allows it to be controlled more easily in fully automatic fire compared to the heavier M14 battle rifle. Recent upgrades include a 30 round magazine to to reflect the result of its field experience with the U.S. Army against the Russian AK-47 to provide more even ground. Its design has influenced the development of the XM177E2 and M4 carbines. ***M16A1 (Silenced ) - ***M16A1 (Silenced + Shotgun) ***M16A1 (Silenced + Shotgun + Dot Sight) ***M16A1 (Silenced + Grenade Launcher) ***M16A1 (Silenced + Grenade Launcher + Dot Sight) ***M16A1 (Silenced + Sleep Gaz Launcher)- ***M16A1 (Silenced + Sleep Gaz Launcher + Dot Sight) ***Patriot - A heavily modified evolution of the M16A1 featuring Infinite Ammo. *M653 - One of the carbine variants of the M16 assault rifle with a reduced overall length. *RK-47 **Ammunition: 7.62x39mm **Attachments: Grenade Launcher This highly reliable weapon chambered in an intermediate rifle caliber like many rifles developed soon after World War II results in greater enemy casualties but greater recoil. A proud symbol of the Communist world and a nemesis and envy of the Western World. *ADM63 - *ADM65 - *RPK - This weapon is the heavy barreled variant of the AK-47 assault rifle in an effort to standardise weapons in the Soviet military. *FAL **Ammunition: 7.62x51mm A Belgian battle rifle nicknamed the "right arm of the Free World", as it was primarily used by NATO forces during the Cold War. It was eventually adopted by dozens of non-NATO countries, making it a widely known rifle. Like many battle rifles at the time, recoil control in full auto is something of a problem - otherwise, a good all-around rifle. *Steyer Aug SUG - Bullpup style assault rifle. *G11 Caseless ** An experimental rifle developed by H&K near the end of the Cold War, one of the first to use caseless ammunition. While a technical success, the ammunition was prone to "cooking off" (its ammo igniting all at once), and the end of the Cold War meant a lack of buyers. * Tanegashima: A legendary rifle that is known to shoot out tornados. (Can capture soldiers.) SUBMACHINEGUNS *MAC-10 **Ammunition: .45 ACP A compact sub-machine gun capable of firing over 1000 rounds per minute. Although such extremely high rate of fire results in immense recoil it also can deal immense damage at close range. Also readily accepts a sound suppressor. *Mac 10 (Bullet Jacket) - *VZ61 **Ammunition: .32 ACP **Attachments: Suppressor A compact Czech sub-machine gun used as a personal side arm with good mobility. This weapon provides the benefit of acceptable fully automatic firepower albeit the lower 20 round magazine but lower recoil due to the smaller calibre compared to other sub-machine guns. Its small size, ease of suppressing and wide export has seen its use in the armed forces of several countries but also ends up in the hands of terrorists. *MP5A2 - A well-known submachine gun that has been used by military and law enforcement units worldwide firing the 9mm proprietary pistol ammo. The MP5 can be fired in conjunction with the shield. *MP5SD2 - A variant of the MP5 submachine gun with an integrated silencer. *M1928A1 - The Thompson large caliber submachine gun, better known as the Tommy gun has gained infamy for its use by 20th century gangsters who favoured the deadly firepower offered by its large .45ACP round in dispatching large crowds of people where its lower precision is not as problematic. This weapon was also used by police units but also saw wider use in World War II. Requires both hands to use adding the grip that increases accuracy. SNIPER RIFLES *Mosin Nagant **Ammunition: Large anesthetic A bolt-action rifle produced in the range of millions in response to both World Wars where it was heavily used by Russians. Its scope features thick posts making it ideal for targeting victims in very dim environments. *M1C **Ammunition: 7.62x63mm When the US Army introduced the M1 Garand as a mass produced standard arm in World War II, its most prominent feature was its semi-automatic rate of fire. Semi-automatic rifles were often becoming more superior to the slower bolt-action rifles in intense battles. After a major design to help it prove itself as a reliable and powerful weapon it became one of the most widely known weapons in WWII. As a result, the M1C sniper adaptation was approved for service with the attached scope as the most significant feature as a distinguishing feature. *M1C (Life Recovery) - Same as M1C, but recovers life when shooting teammates... Or enemies. *M21 **Ammunition: 7.62x51mm AP **Attachments: Suppressor An American semi-automatic sniper weapon system adapted from the fully automatic yet high recoil M14 battle rifle but maintains superior penetration power. Boasts high capacity, rapid fire, and high accuracy. *M700 - A variant of the Remington 700 bolt-action hunting rifle popular with hunters as this weapon is available in numerous calibers and also serves as a base model for police and military modifications. *M700 (Life Recovery) - *SVD **Ammunition: 7.62x54mmR The official semi-automatic sniper rifle of the Red Army during the Cold War and mass produced after winning against competing designs as well as replacing the older Mosin-Nagant rifle used in World War II. Its scope not only features a viewfinder like the real PSO-1 scope it is based on but is also capable of providing greater magnification but greater sway. This accurate weapon is ideal for precise shots due to its ability to take out enemies with a single head shot regardless of headgear. *SVD night vision: A SVD with a night vision scope. *WA2000 ** Ammunition: 7.62x51mm AP Prototype semi-automatic bullpup sniper rifle developed in West Germany, and produced for police use albeit limited production due to its high production costs. Uses armor piercing rounds that can pierce even the thickest plating. Hard to handle but extremely accurate. *PTRD1941 - An anti-tank sniper rifle. *PTRS1941- *Stealth Gun - *Rail Gun - An energy weapon that utilises electricity stored in capacitors that power electromagnets to propel a single metallic projectile at a high velocity. (can exceed 112,000 damage fully charged.) *Rail Gun Dynamo (Co-op only) - Used to charge Rail Gun and EMW Gun. *Stealth Gun: A gun that makes the target (your buddy) invisible (Co-op). *PTRS1941: An anti tank rifle that has an extended magazine. *PTRD1941: An anti tank rifle that has an one shot magazine. LIGHT MACHINEGUNS *M60 **Ammunition: 7.62x51mm AP An iconic American belt-fed light machine gun with high stopping power and bullet capacity to provide powerful and sustained fire against numerous and/or heavy targets. This weapon also significantly reduces the user's low mobility, produces higher recoil than many other small arms and possesses and a very low rate of fire. A bipod is seen attached with this weapon but is never used. *M63A1 - *PKM - A Soviet produced general purpose light machine gun sometimes used for light anti-aircraft roles and has been exported to many countries. *MG3 - A very powerful machinegun. Needs to be fired in short burst or else the recoil is too much , even with autoaim on. Great for the tank sentinels. *EMW Gun: A CO-OP weapon that needs to be charged with RG DYNAMO to have an effect. *M134 Gataling gun: A mini-gun with a limited amount of ammo. *M60 Short Barrel ROCKET LAUNCHERS *M47 Dragon Antitank missile launcher An American-made, shoulder-launched, man-portable anti-tank missile system. Can be acquired by clearing EX111 with a S-rank. This is a extremely strong weapon; this has the ability to two hit kill Pupa in story mode. *M72A3 A shoulder-launched, unguided missile weapon but also light in weight giving common infantry a chance to deal significant damage towards armoured targets. *M202A1 An incendiary multi-shot rocket launcher that is fired from the shoulder. Although it was made unpopular due to poor quality control or design flaws has the unique ability to fire 1 round per second for 4 rounds to devastate multiple targets at once before reload is need. *RPG-2 A shoulder-launched, unguided, reloadable missile weapon inspired by the Panzerfaust, a German anti-tank grenade launch tube used in World War II. This weapon was produced and used mainly in Communist countries under license right after World War II although it was later replaced by the more effective RPG-7 due to the RPG-2's limited abilities. *RPG-7 A shoulder-launched, unguided, reloadable missile weapon capable of dealing immense explosive firepower ideal against multiple, large or heavy targets within its radius. A favourite amongst guerrilla fighters for its reliability and ease of acquisition like many mass produced weapons from the Soviet Union for anyone opposed to Western world. Also features an attached scope with a viewfinder. Ammunition for this weapon is very limited. *FIM-43 **R&D Improvement: Lock-on upgrade Man-portable guided surface-to-air missile. Its infrared homing system allows missiles to automatically follow locked-on targets especially against low-flying aircraft such as helicopters. A predecessor to the FIM-92 Stinger as part of the US Army's ongoing need for better surface-to-air firepower. *XFIM-92A - An upgrade of the FIM-43 Redeye, this experimental guided surface-to-air missile launcher is to be codenamed 'Stinger'. *Carl Gustav - A simple yet very powerful, versatile single-shot, reloadable rocket launcher. Originally intended for use against tanks has been expanded to adopt different types of ammunition for different roles, this weapon has attracted interest from military forces around the world. *Carl Gustav (Mind) - Damages the Mind/Stamina gauge. *Carl Gustav (Fulton)- Allows you to capture enemies in remote locations and capturing numerous adjacent foes. *Sling Post: A CO-OP weapon which needs 4 people to use. This can also be used by one character, in this case, the Sling Post turns into a baseball bat. You can one hit KO enemy soldiers with this post. *Sling Band: A CO-OP weapon which needs 4 people to use. A person is used as ammo. GRENADES/MINES/DISTRACTION *Fragmentation Grenade - A throwable weapon dealing splash damage capable of inflicting damage to all targets or destructible obstacles within its range and also features CQC should the enemy approach the user too closely for the weapon to be used at a safe distance. *Chaff Grenade - Temporarily disables or confuses enemy electronic equipment by releasing fine metal fragments, as with its previous incarnations in other Metal Gear Solid games. Duration increases by leveling up. *Stun Grenade - A grenade capable of knocking out live enemies in its area of effect with its blinding flash and deafening sound. Now features CQC as a backup should the user encounter an enemy at close range. *Smoke Grenade **R&D Improvement: Longer discharge time of smoke Smoke-producing grenade. Non-lethal. Smoke will obstruct enemy vision and temporarily hinder movement. *Sleep Gas Grenade **R&D Improvement: Effect strengthened Sleep gas grenade. Non-lethal. Emits a gas that induces sleep if inhaled. *Fulton Grenade - A grenade capable of fultoning soldiers away. *Aerial Mine - A deployable aerial spiked mine, held in the sky by an indestructible fulton baloon. Can hit flying vehicules like helicopters for decent damage. *AT Mine - An Anti-Tank mine with the power to immobilise tanks for a few seconds. Will not trigger when stepped on by humans, but can be shot to cause damage. Increase damage by further reaserch. *Fulton Mine - A mine that emits sleep gaz, then fultons out anyone near stuck in the blast radius. *Claymore **R&D Improvement: Increased Power Anti-personnel landmine capable of blasting several hundred ball bearings towards targets caught in its angle of spread due to its convex shape. Face location to be set, ready, then press R to set. *C4 **R&D Improvement: Increased Power Plastic explosive with slightly more power than the TNT explosive used in Operation Snake Eater and the San Heironymo Takeover. This weapon is remotely detonated by pressing the R button after planting it. *Decoy - A cardboard soldier that pops out of a small box when the user presses a remote button. Useful for distracting guards, who will come and investigate and melee attack the decoy without calling for backup. *Empty Magazines - Throwable items used to divert the enemy's attention for a short while allowing the user to slip by unnoticed. Available every time the user reloads a magazine-fed weapon. Also features CQC. *EM Net - Allows the user to capture tanks by creating a capture net and fultoning the vehicule out. NOT SORTED *EMW Gun (Co-op only) *Musket *Sling Post Equipment Of equal importance to weapons is the effective use of equipment to aid the user in their experience on the battlefield. *Analyzer *T. Chips Tasty tortilla chips. *AXE Body Spray (Japan Only) *Bomb Box *Bon Curry *Mate Tea popular in Latin America. Recovers PSYCHE. *Cardboard Boxes *Doritos (Japan Only) *Fulton Recovery System The method of recruiting neutralised enemies provided they are still alive. The user must crouch and position them self close or on the enemy for it to be deployed while the attached inflatable balloon sends the enemy airborne for evacuation away from the battlefield *Love Box A box capable of fitting two people inside but also allows the user increased access to elevated obstacles. *Mountain Dew (Japan Only) *Z.C. Soda = Zero-calorie carbonated soft drink. Provides intense refreshment. *Lime Soda Citrus-flavored carbonated soft drink. Highly refreshing. *Night Vision Goggles (NVG) Electrical optical device that detects heat sources and enables vision in the dark by amplifying faint light not visible to the human eye. Modified to improve performance. Battery life has also been extended. *Pepsi NEX *Rations Restores a certain amount of the user's life gauge and is ideal when lying down to recover health for an extended amount of time is impractical. Automatically restores the user's health when it reaches zero when equipped. *Rescue Box *Shield A combat shield capable of protecting a player from frontal bullet damage while in use until a sufficient amount of bullets destroys it. Also allows the user to fire one-handed at the same time to hold off enemies. *Colored Shield *Soliton Radar **R&D Improvement: Reduced battery drain. A radar that reveals the enemy's location and vision range in real time as well as the terrain at the same elevation as the user. Extended usage over a period of time will drain its battery and any mode other than normal will disable it. *Sonic EYE *Stealth Mat *Surround Indicator - A radar that displays waveforms in a circular view with amplitudes as well as shades of colour proportional to the proximity, position and activity of an enemy. Does not require recharging. *Tank Box * It fires grenades. You'll want one, too. *Hay Box * Introduced on April Fool's of 2010. Continuing with more Assassin's Creed tie-ins, a box made of hay can function similarly to the hay piles strewn throughout Assassin's Creed - namely, dropping from normally lethal heights, complete with Altair's Eagle Dive and the sound effect that comes with it. * Stealth * Bandanna Attachments Since this game is developed after Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots, weapon attachments now offer the same great significance and flexibility on the battlefield. With the exception of scopes there is a lack optical attachments for small arms as direct combat is mostly done in over-the-shoulder view. *Grenade Launcher: This underslung weapon ejects a 40mm projectile along a parabolic trajectory where it will explode on impact after reaching a sufficient distance. Ideal for attacking targets behind cover or when the target is not in the line of fire of bullets. *Shotgun: This 12-gauge weapon is originally used to blast open door locks where light assault rifle rounds would be mediocre at best. Provides the benefit of providing huge stopping power against targets at short range integrated into one weapon. *Suppressor: Attached to the front of small arms to significantly reduce the noise they emit allowing stealthy take downs and minimising attention from the enemy. Rendered useless after suppressing a certain number of rounds. Category:Weapons Category:Equipment Category:Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker